Mega Man
__TOC__ General A human-like android, Mega Man (Rockman ロックマン Rokkuman) is the protagonist of the eponymous Mega Man series. Built by Dr. Light in the year 200X, Mega Man is habitually tasked with defeating the evil Dr. Wily and his expanding force of robots and cyborgs. Mega Man is always armed with his Mega Buster arm cannon, which can assimilate power from the weapon of a fallen robot boss. Mega Man's main goal is to reclaim peace. At one point, Mega Man was known as "Mighty Kid", though Capcom eventually settled on "Rockman" for his Japanese name. From his inception in the late 1980s to this day, Mega Man is one of Capcom's best-known characters, and one of the most beloved characters in video game history. Mega Man arguably shares the title of Capcom's mascot with Ryu. Attributes Mega Man's Normal Moves Mega Man's Special Moves Notable Appearances *Mega Man (1987) *Mega Man 7 (1995) *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000) *Mega Man 9 (2008) Mega Man X __TOC__ On demo 0.2, Mega Man X was playable. On later demos, he got replaced by the classic Mega Man. General Mega Man X, or Rockman X '''(|ロックマンエックス| ''Rokkuman Ekkusu ''in Japan), commonly called '''X, is the main protagonist of the Mega Man X series. X also serves as a guide during the Mega Man Zero series and appears as Model X in the Mega Man ZX series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is said to be Dr. Light's greatest creation. Throughout the X'' series, X is a Maverick Hunter (a group combatting Mavericks, robots that threaten human life) who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world. Attributes Mega Man X's Normal Moves '''Jab ' *X delivers a punch, and then a buster puch. Deals up to 7% damage. Forward Tilt *X stands and attacks with a short ranged yellow buster shoot. Deals 9% damage. Up Tilt *Hits with his buster upwards while it transforms into his hand. Two hits, 12% damage. Down Tilt *Does a green short ranged shoot while crouching. 10% damage. Nair *Performs a fast Sex Kick. 10% damage Fair *Extends himself forward and does a short ranged green shot. 6% damage. Bair *X slashes behind him with the Z-Saber. 9% damage. Uair *Bicycle kick. 9% damage. Dair *Spins while doing a short ranged green shot downwards. 14% damage. Side Smash *X performs a long-ranged punch. Weirdly, he slides while going into charge. 15% uncharged, 22% fully charged. Up Smash *Does a horizontal slash, then a vertical slash with the Z-Saber. 16% uncharged, 21% fully charged. Down Smash *Shoots a explosion in front of him. 17% uncharged, 24% fully charged. Forward Throw *X punches his foe in the stomach. 7% damage. Back Throw *X puts the opponent in his back, and slashes them with the Z-Saber. 10% damage. Up Throw *Holds the opponent up, and shoots them with a short ranged green shot. 10% damage. Down Throw *Holds the opponent in the ground, and shoots them with 3 short ranged green shots. 7% damage. Dash Attack *X slashes vertically while sliding on the ground with the Z-Saber. 10%. Mega Man X's Special Moves Notable Appearances Mega Man X (1993) Category:殲擊機